


Give Me Some Advice?

by VikLovesFeet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, First Times, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rings, Wedding Proposal, i wouldn't really say theres a plot, they're not drunk but they sure are tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikLovesFeet/pseuds/VikLovesFeet
Summary: Yuuri needs help before his first kiss. Viktor is more than willing to help!





	1. Chapter 1

“I need some advice.”

Yuuri is sixteen and the president of the biology club asked to take him out, he even offered to have his dad drive them. _Swoon._

“What’s up?”

Yuuri cleared his throat, preparing himself to _stay calm_ while saying “I’m going out with – ”

“Amen!?” Viktor jumped up from his bed to put his hands on Yuuri’s arms like a cage.

“Yes!” Yuuri’s practically shrieking before Viktor’s tongue even presses to his palate to form the n.

“Ohmygosh!” Both boys are jumping in giddiness until Viktor’s mom can be heard at the bottom of the stairs: “boys! Please keep it down!”

They stop jumping immediately and look to the open door.

“Sorry mama!”  
“Sorry Ana!”

Slowly their eyes meet again and Viktor releases Yuuri, both boys breaking out into quiet fits of giggles. But just as quick they compose themselves and Viktor asks, “so, what kind of advice?”

“Right...” a soft blush colors Yuuri’s plump cheeks, “I’ve just… well here’s the thing!”

When Yuuri doesn’t say _the thing_ the corner of Viktor’s lips twitch up and he lets out a small sigh, “okay,” he pushed the door closed softly and falls back onto his bed, patting the cushion besides him in invitation.

Yuuri takes a deep breath, plops down and impossibly his cheeks have gotten redder, Viktor reaches out and takes his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Finally, Yuuri’s eyes meet his and he says, “he might kiss me, right?”

Viktor gasps, eyes going wide. His expression deflates and with a fervent nod and a smile Viktor replies, “right.”

“I’ve never done that before. Kissing, I mean.”

“Right,” Viktor repeats. Yuuri looks at him, eyes turning desperate, and again Viktor says, “oh, _right_. Okay, that’s fine. This is fine, I can show you!”

Yuuri perks up, “yeah?” The word comes out in an exhaled breath and he smiles hopefully.

“Yeah! Definitely. Just… follow my lead,” he places one hand comfortably on Yuuri’s knee and uses the other to tilt Yuuri’s chin up, “you look into each other’s eyes like so… and you come together slowly… then…” he stops his movement when they’re just an inch apart. “Then… you stare down your nose to look at his lips, cause you can’t miss. That’d just be embarrassing. And then – ”

The next words get cut off by a choked-up Viktor when Yuuri presses closer, rubbing his nose across Viktor’s and then closes the gap between their lips with a chaste kiss.

He pulls back fast and when Viktor opens his eyes – _when had he closed them?_ – Yuuri’s staring at his, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

“Yeah, like that.”

“That was good?”

“Mm, probably.”

“Probably?”

“Well, how would I know, that was my first kiss!”

“Vitya!” Yuuri laughed, swatting Viktor’s hand off his knee.

Viktor’s eyes crinkled as he laughed, “let’s do more,” he leaned back into Yuuri’s space only to fall flat on his face as Yuuri stood up from the bed.

“Yeah right,” he smiled down at Viktor, shaking his head.

“But Yuuuuuuri,” Viktor pushed himself back up onto his hands. But Yuuri could already be heard running down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to get so long /:  
> but a story writes itself.
> 
> aaand theres the rating jump!

“I need some advice.”

Yuuri is eighteen and all the porn in the world couldn’t prepare him for this. He’s tugged Viktor off the couch where his knees were brushing up against Tammy Stein’s and even though Viktor was leaning back into Sara Whal’s space Tammy’s fingers had been splayed over Viktor’s thigh.

“Oh thank god,” Viktor breathes out, nudging Yuuri towards the crowded hallway where Tony’s family portraits were hung for display.

They squished themselves between the kegstand in the arch of the kitchen doorway and Steely Williams being pushed up against the wall by Joey Chen.

“What kind of ad…vice?” Beer is spilling out of some keg participants mouth at their feet and her shin just cracked against Viktor’s shoulder.

This would be where Yuuri usually fidgets; his fingers would twist together, and his shoes would toe at the liquid. Instead he’s quick to say, “Tae brought me up to one of Tony’s spare bedrooms,” Viktor can smell the tequila on his warm breath.

Viktor chuckles, “what’d you guys do?” He leans in closer to Yuuri, his nose to Yuuri’s lips breathing in the scent, he doesn’t smell anything but the alcohol and Yuuri’s vanilla face wash. Yuuri turns his head away, a smile brightens his features as a sloppy hand smacks at Viktor’s chin to push him away.

“Stop, Vikutoruuu~” and Viktor loves the way Yuuri’s Japanese tongue twists the letters he tries to use when he says his name.

Viktor lets his head roll back lazily to face Yuuri again, he’s giggling now to match Yuuri, “I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

“He wanted me to give him a blow job,” Yuuri sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry.

Viktor notices now that Yuuri’s lip gloss is all but gone, he reaches out and brushes his thumb across Yuuri’s bottom lip slowly, his eyes falling half closed as he stares at the plump lips he touches. Yuuri pouts out his bottom lip at the contact and Viktor askes, “and what’d you do?”

Yuuri laughs and licks at his lip where Viktor’s finger has fallen away, “I said I’d be right back… and ran out of the room to find you.”

Viktor’s head buzzed, but it was probably just from the alcohol he had consumed. His head fell to the side in a tilt, “me? Why did you look for me?”

“Vitya.” Yuuri’s eye brows came down and he crossed his arms across his chest, but his serious demeanor drops just as quickly as it had come, and he whines out, “I need advi~ce.”

Viktor blinks rapidly, “…mmm,” rubbing his knuckles against his chin, his eyes won’t meet Yuuri’s but instead are roaming around the hall, looking at Steely, looking at Joey, looking at the mess that is Tony holding up Yanni by the ankles at the keg. When he finally looks back at Yuuri he finally has the decency to blush at what he’s asking for, a pink dusting over his nose and across his cheek bones crawling all the way to the tips of his ears, so Viktor relents, “okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, okay, let’s go.” Without another chance at thought he grabs Yuuri’s wrist and gently tugs him through the throng of people and up the stairs to another room, “I just don’t want you to do something you don’t wanna do?” He looks over his shoulder at Yuuri who stumbled behind him.

“What?”

Viktor stops in front of what looks like the master bedroom and turns to face Yuuri, “I don’t want you to _take my advice_ unless you really want to.”

Yuuri doesn’t even think about it, “there’s no one I trust more!”

Viktor feels the heat crawl up his neck and cover his face, he chews at his lips for ten contemplative seconds then pulls Yuuri into Tony’s parent’s bedroom.

Viktor’s about to turn around and ask Yuuri how he’d prefer to do this but Yuuri pushes him onto the bed, Viktor’s eyes go wide in shock, but he pulls himself higher on the bed with his elbows as Yuuri crawls over to him, situating himself on his lap. As Yuuri’s ass presses into his groin Viktor instinctually pushes up against the warmth.

Despite Yuuri’s composure he lets out a little whine at the press but quickly presses back. They’re both grinding into each other and Yuuri’s licking his lips, Viktor’s just trying to _breathe,_ until Yuuri grabs his face between his hands and smashes his lips to Viktor’s, he had to pull back from Yuuri just a bit as their teeth clinked together, “mmph, ow,” he mutters into Yuuri’s lips.

His hips halt in their movements, “s- sorry,” he whispers back only waiting a second before diving back it.

As Yuuri’s tongue swipes across Viktor’s lips asking them to open Viktor pushes his hips up again to encourage Yuuri to start grinding again. He can already feel himself growing hard, there’s heat in his gut and his jeans feel uncomfortable, he reaches a hand down to feel Yuuri.

“Mmm,” Yuuri softly moans against his mouth as Viktor’s hands trace over the tight jeans covering his crotch. Viktor can feel him already half hard and smiles against Yuuri’s mouth, who bites at his bottom lip in return.

Viktor puts a hand to Yuuri’s chest and pushes him away, Yuuri whines at the loss but Viktor smirks, “I didn’t think this needed saying, but _don’t_ bite when you’re giving a blow job.”

Yuuri pouts, “I wouldn’t do it _then!_ ” he complains.

Viktor laughs at his dejection but Yuuri captures his lips again to silence him, “mmm!” His hand tangles in Yuuri’s dark locks and gently tugs him closer, pressing their chests together to feel his heart beat – he can’t, but it was worth a shot. He still feels like Yuuri may be able to feel his, it’s hard against his rib cage and the thudding is loud in his ears.

“That seems good,” Yuuri pulls back and sits up straight, Viktor leans up to try to catch him but misses. His eyes open and Yuuri’s falling back onto his heels between Viktor’s legs now instead.

“Hmm?”

“You're hard. Now what?” He places his hands folded in his lap, a blush colors his face.

Viktor feels like he’s dreaming, he climbs up higher on the bed, groaning at the hard pressure in his pants, he uses a hand to palm at himself, “I can’t wear these,” he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down, a harsh breath escapes as he frees himself and Yuuri’s just staring down at his boxers now. “No help?”

“You’re doing great,” Yuuri encourages.

Viktor grumbles to himself as he peels the jeans off his hot legs and finally frees his legs and feet of the restricting fabric, “ahh… now you.”

Yuuri teeters side to side, he’s stopped looking at Viktor’s crotch, he’s stopped looking at Viktor all together.

“Why so shy now?!” Viktor asks incredulously.

“ _That much_ I can do! But this?! I don’t know what to do next."

Viktor scooches closer and puts a hand on Yuuri’s thigh, “that’s why you chose me, right?”

Yuuri looks at him and nods quick, then he smiles warmly, “yeah,” he breathes out.

“Okay. I’ll go first, then you can try,” Yuuri bites his lip and then nods again in confirmation, Viktor continues, “I’ve never gotten one,” he says truthfully, “but I’ve given one,” he lies, “and I’ve read enough Cosmo,” he mumbles out, truth.

Yuuri lets out a stuttering breath and Viktor guides him to lay down, he unzips and tugs off Yuuri’s pants, his socks too, just because, and then hooks his fingers into Yuuri’s boxers before looking up to ask for permission.

Blue meets brown and Yuuri visibly swallows, “yes…” he says. Viktor pulls the fabric down and watches Yuuri’s cock bounce up to his stomach, Yuuri hisses at the cool air and Viktor gasps at its length. He’s only seen it when they’ve bathed together, but even than he made sure not to stare and he’s never seen it hard and aching before.

Viktor feels hot all over and feels his cock grow heavier. Viktor must’ve been staring for a touch too long because out of the corner of his eyes he could see Yuuri’s fingers clutch into the bed sheets, “we- well?” He asks hesitantly.

Viktor snaps his eyes shut and pulls himself together, “s- so… you just…” _what did Cosmo say to do?_ _Lots of spit…_ He licks up from the base of his cock to the tip and Yuuri shudders at the sudden unfamiliar touch.

“Ahhh,” he’s softly gasping and Viktor hasn’t even _done_ anything yet, but he wants to see more so he grips around the base and works his lips over Yuuri’s tip, licking at the pre come from the slit, Yuuri’s groaning and Viktor’s thinking his side of the job is much more enjoyable for getting to hear all the noises Yuuri makes and all the squirming he attempts under Viktor’s hand holding him down at the hip.

When he works up enough saliva to use as lube he starts moving his hand up and down with his mouth. He feels like he’s getting comfortable with the weight in his mouth, so he removes his hand and tries to inch lower, it is decidedly _not_ comfortable, and his tongue retracts back, he’s gagging, and he pulls off Yuuri fast.

Tears fill the corners of his eyes and he coughs once, twice, thrice. He chances a look at Yuuri when he says, “are you okay,” his hand reaching towards Viktor.

Viktor nods fast and rough before moving back down, “I’m okay, I’m okay. Sorry. It happens.” Yuuri nods and Viktor takes a deep breath, the tears sting his eyes, but he moves back onto Yuuri’s cock, his hand back on the base and his mouth working at the top. Yuuri’s back to groaning beneath him.

 _What else did Cosmo say?_ He shuts his eyes, his fingers digging into Yuuri’s hips, _this is a lot more work than I thought_. He decides to focus on the sounds Yuuri’s making instead because they make his own cock jump. His tongue swirls around the tip and then he flips his tongue back so when he plunges Yuuri into his mouth his cock rubs the underside of his tongue instead to keep it from his gag reflex.

Yuuri really seems to like this, as the tip of his cock hits the roof of Viktor’s mouth he pants, and his voice is a whine when it comes out, “Vitya, I’m gonna… I’m gonna come, okay?”

Viktor squeezes his hip in giving his permission and barely a moment later he can feel Yuuri’s hot seed spill into his mouth, he almost coughs again but tightens his throat to keep himself steady. A little slips over his lips and down his chin but he stays sucking on Yuuri until he finishes coming and settles into the bed comfortably.

Viktor pulls back and looks up at Yuuri as he swallows, surprisingly Yuuri’s staring at him, Viktor goes to wipe a hand across his chin but Yuuri sits up quick making Viktor stop in his movements. Viktor’s eyes go wide as Yuuri whispers, “you look… _so_ beautiful Vitya.”

Viktor’s face feels hot and he must be blushing from the compliment, he stumbles back and disastrously rolls off the bed, tumbling onto the floor. He jumps up quick, “I’m just gonna go…” he points to the bathroom, “real quick and then…” his tone becomes absolute now, “then it’s your turn!” And he rushes into the bathroom, slamming the door quick.

He falls into the door and takes four quick deep breaths before he flicks on the light and examines himself in the mirror, “eep!” His face is so red, Yuuri’s come is on his chin, his eyes are glassy from the tears, he’s just _ugly._ He turns on the faucet and splashes the cold water into his face, rubbing hard with his hands, he uses a towel to dry his face then he just stares at himself in the mirror until the red goes away. His cock throbs between his legs, he looks down at it and then back up to his face, he groans, “how could he say I look beautiful, what is _wrong_ with him?” He whispers quietly to himself.

His skin has returned to its normal color, so he turns off the light and goes back into the bedroom. Yuuri has pulled back on his boxers and lays across the bed patiently, fingers pulling at the loose threads of the comforter.

Viktor hops onto the bed making it bounce a little, “my turn!” He exclaims cheerfully and Yuuri giggles, rolling onto his stomach and up on his elbows.

“Okay,” he agrees. “Tell me what to do…”

“Just remember what I did for you and try what feels natural?”

Yuuri nodded, his determination coming to light, he crawls between Viktor’s legs and starts pumping his cock to bring it back to full height then lets it settle at the base just as Viktor did. He licks at the tip with the flat of his tongue and starts to suck considerably. “Ye- yeah… just like that,” Viktor encourages, and Yuuri sinks lower onto his cock, humming at the praise.

The Vibrations shoot through Viktor and he groans, his head falling back into the bed. But Yuuri squeezes at his thigh where he’s holding, obviously displeased that Viktor’s not watching him, so Viktor picks his head back up to watch Yuuri work. He’s surprised to find Yuuri staring up at him with such intense eyes, how does he make sexy look so easy, Viktor clutches into the bed sheets to keep from thrusting up into Yuuri’s mouth and Yuuri must notice because with his free hand he guides one of Viktor’s hands to his hair in encouragement to pull. Yuuri’s palming at himself because he’s grown hard again, and Viktor wishes he could reach down and touch him some more.

Yuuri’s done this when they’ve made out before and Viktor knows how much he likes it, so he slips his fingers deep into the dark hair and tugs hard from the roots. Yuuri groans at the pressure but pulls back, his lips touch his fingers and now he’s moving more fervently.

Viktor can’t take his stare any longer, so he decides to talk through it, “now you don’t have to deep throat… for… for the recip-IANT. Hmmm. To get pleasure.” He takes a moment to breathe deep and _is Yuuri smirking? Bastard._ “The inside of your cheek… or – or the roof of your mouth. Feels just like the back of your throat… mm, so.” Viktor only lets his eyes fall shut for a minute, then he continues, “I use my tongue to block so they can't push to far inside and make me choke…” He can’t help the moan that escapes now, “Yuuri, so good. You… didn’t need me at all… Mmmgh.”

Yuuri moans long and hard at the praise and this makes Yuuri work harder and within moments Viktor’s choking out, “Yuuri, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-” and then he’s coming down Yuuri’s throat and Yuuri’s taking it like a professional and Viktor can’t look at him any longer, he falls onto the bed.

Yuuri pulls off of him and climbs up to lay next to him. Yuuri looks considerably in better condition than Viktor did when he finished, he may be a little jealous but he’s just admiring the man next to him now. “You got hard again… want me to give you… a hand job or something?” Viktor doesn’t know if he’s crossing a line now… he’s not exactly sure what kind of line there would be if there is one.

“No… I…” Viktor looks at him again, Yuuri’s nose turns pink as he bites into his lip, his voice is rough with use, “I came again while I…”

Viktor’s eyebrows scrunch down in confusion, but it’s only for a moment because then he realizes and Yuuri doesn’t need to say anything, “ _oh.”_ Viktor’s not sure, but he thinks he might be getting hard again. “What about Tae?”

“Fuck ‘im…” Yuuri mumbles as he turns to press his face into the crook of Viktor’s neck.

Viktor presses closer still, “mmm.” Both of them are smiling like silly, content fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the part where Phichit would step in and say "Yuuri, you need to face your feelings for Viktor! You have them!"  
> and Yuuri would be like "Psh, don't be ridiculous, we just trust each other!"
> 
> And Chris would say to Viktor, "you guys should just ddddddate~"  
> and Viktor would be like "I would love that so much."  
> But he'll patiently wait for Yuuri to realize his love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor watches contemplatively, two men fucking each other fervently on the screen of his computer. He watches with sharp eyes and a hand to his chin, intense studying.  
> "What's next?" He had asked himself just earlier. "Obviously Yuuri is going to come to me asking for advice on how to have sex... right?"  
> So, he sits here and he takes notes on fingering and eating out and fucking. Fuck experience, he'll give Yuuri the best damn advice of his life.

"I need some advice," Yuuri leans over and whispers in Viktor's ear.

Yuuri's just turned nineteen and it's New Years Eve. The host of the night, one Christophe Giacometti, has decided what better way to start the New Year then for everyone to be enjoying an evening of wild passionate sex.

Viktor's grinding his teeth, "mm?"

Everyone's just put their keys in the bowl to choose their partners for the last half hour of 2017 and Yuuri's fidgeting besides him. Viktor had already told himself he would only participate if he could be partnered with Yuuri (if that's what Yuuri wants!), if that doesn't happen he will not be sleeping with his unfortunate partner.

When Chris finishes explaining the rules he hands out numbers, "obviously I get to pick first," he smiles sharply, "but then whatever number you get, you can choose in that order."

He walks around the room allowing everyone to pick out their numbers, "eep," Yuuri squeaks, his teeth clacking closed. Viktor glances over to him, _thirteenth... that's last. He probably won't even get a chance to pick._ Viktor gets to pick his number next, he closes his eyes and prays to whatever god or goddess is out there, then he pulls a slip of paper out... _first_. He releases his breath fast, _thank god._

"Lucky..." Yuuri grumbles next to him.

 _I definitely am_... While Chris moves to the last couple people to pick Viktor whispers to Yuuri, "who do you want to be with?"

"Mmm... I don't know," his eyes bounce around between the other thirteen people in the room then land on Viktor, "m- maybe Phichit... or I guess..." now he looks down, "you... if! Y'know... if there's no one you want."

"Ah, there is someone I want," he answers easily.

Yuuri glances back up at him, "mm, oh, okay..."

"I've got Masumi~" Chris purrs the man's name, jingling the keys he picked for the group.

Masumi just flashes a smile, he flicks his paper to the floor and saunters over to Chris, "guess I'm out." They link arms and leave the room, Chris had promised there's enough rooms to accommodate all of them.

Viktor bounces over to the bowl quickly, without a second thought he grabs the blue puffy keychain he knows is Yuuri's, "got mine!" He exclaims before grabbing Yuuri by the arm and pulling him down the hall after Chris and Masumi.

There's only the shout from Yuuri at being dragged away and a couple mumblings of agitation behind them as they moved away from the group. Plus, Phichit's exclamation of, "get it, Yuuri!"

Viktor had the door closed and his back pressed against the wood before Yuuri could get an answer out. Yuuri hovered at the foot of the bed, Viktor took a look around the room, wall paper on all four walls and only the essentials: a king-sized bed, candles, and flower pedals. He shook his head, _how had Chris managed to find a place like this?_

When he noticed how antsy Yuuri was he reached towards him, wrapping his fingers around his wrist to pull him closer, relieved to feel Yuuri relax against his touch. “Hey, it’s fine. We don’t actually have to do anything… if you don’t want.”

“I’ve just…”

Viktor takes a step into Yuuri’s space, “…never done this?” When Yuuri nods Viktor lifts his chin with his free hand, “you asked me for advice, right? Do you still… want it?”

In lieu of response Yuuri chewed on his lip, bringing his eyes back to the carpet. Viktor starts to worry that he’s read this situation wrong, maybe Yuuri was never interested in anything with him, he had really just needed the practice, and this was just too much?

He went to take a step away from Yuuri, releasing his wrist, but this time Yuuri grabbed him. He pulled Viktor into him by the hips, the touch not unfamiliar, if anything it was the most familiar thing Viktor had ever felt, he melted into the touch, his hand coming up to rest on the side of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri finally met his eyes and offered a soft smile, Viktor couldn’t help but respond with one in kind, and Yuuri said, “I do. Want advice… from you. I trust you.”

“Okay,” but they didn’t move they just stood there, looking at each other. A stupid grin plastered on each of their faces, rocking heel to toe on the carpet in some kind of faux dance. Both men knew each other’s bodies, they’ve known each other since they were eight years old, Yuuri’s come to him for _advice_ since they were in high school and Viktor’s been giving it to him, learning along the way.

Yuuri reached down and the soft caress of his fingers finding purchase on Viktor’s hand was electric, sending spikes through his nerves and up his arms. Yuuri intertwined their fingers and stepped away to pull Viktor towards the bed, Viktor asked, “how should we… do this?”

“Hmm?” The back of his knees hit the bed and Yuuri sat down pulling Viktor close again, Viktor obliged, stepping between Yuuri’s knees and Yuuri released his hands to push up his shirt with one hand and run the other along his skin, wrapping around until his fingers were splayed across his back.

Yuuri pressed his lips to Viktor’s stomach, kissing a short trail across what he could reach from his sitting position, “I mean… mmm,” he pushes into Yuuri for the sensation, “do you prefer top or bottom?” Viktor pulls his shirt off so Yuuri can use both of his hands to explore his body.

“Both.” When Yuuri realizes what he said he stops his ministrations and quickly looks up at Viktor, “I mean! Either! Whichever! -you prefer?”

Viktor can’t help but giggle a little, “both,” he confirms. Yuuri’s eyes go wide and darken at Viktor’s words and he gladly falls back onto the bed as Viktor pushes him down and climbs over him.

“Mm,” Yuuri grumbles and pushes Viktor up a little, he reaches under himself and pulls a fabric baggy out from under him, “uh?”

Viktor takes it from him and Yuuri falls back against the sheets, he opens it and finds condoms and lube; flavored and non-flavored, “oh, ha, thanks Chris.”

Now Yuuri breaks out into a laugh, his eyes fall shut and his body trembles beneath Viktor. When he opens his eyes again Viktor only has a second before Yuuri’s plucked the bag from his hands, set it aside, and pull Viktor to him by his shoulder.

Their lips meet, every time they kiss it’s like the first time all over again, minus the apprehension. Yuuri’s lips are soft yet push hard, Viktor slips his hands under Yuuri’s shirt this time and Yuuri’s already working on his jeans, he doesn’t push them down, instead when he gets them unbuttoned his hand pulls away. Viktor feels his eyebrows scrunch down, but he focuses on his hand on Yuuri’s throat, and his other hand grazing over Yuuri’s nipple, he focuses on the warmth of Yuuri’s tongue and the feel of his eye lashes when they brush against his temple as they move.

He doesn’t get to see Yuuri’s hand searching for something next to them, he barely hears the cap to the lube opening and then his hand is in Viktor’s boxers and Yuuri wraps his hand around his cock, the lube warmed in his palm. Viktor bites a little too hard on Yuuri’s lip at the contact, mewling in assent.

Yuuri pulls down and up, heat pools in Viktor’s gut and his cock grows heavy, “mmm,” Yuuri moans into Viktor’s mouth revealing the pleasure he’s receiving just by touching Viktor and he can feel Yuuri’s cock growing harder beneath him, it’s empowering.

“Mmm I wanna go first…”

“Okay… I don’t mind.”

“No, I mean I want to, like, be taken,” Viktor pulls back to look Yuuri in the eye, Yuuri looks taken aback but his hand doesn’t stop moving in Viktor’s pants.

“O-oh.” A blush covers his cheeks, “though, can I… uhm, prepare you?”

“Yeah,” and maybe Viktor answered too fast and his head is nodding without permission, “yeah.” He repeats.

He climbs off Yuuri’s lap, his hand going slack allowing him to pull away. He jumps from the bed and pulls his pants and boxers down, only tripping up a bit, and once he’s just in his socks he climbs back onto the bed. He nudges Yuuri with the back of his hand and Yuuri yields, moving over to make room for Viktor.

Unsure of what would be the best position he crawls onto his elbows and knees and presents his ass to Yuuri, giving a little wiggle and a cheeky smile over his shoulder. Yuuri sits up and swats his ass with a little smile of his own.

“Oh? Is that what you’re into, Yuuri.” They both giggle at the jest.

“I wouldn’t know.”

He pushes Viktor over, so he loses balances and falls onto his side, “hey~” he complains.

“Well I… wanna look at you… while I. Y’know.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sure it’s fine like this?”

“Yeah.” Sure, he’s seen this in porn.

Yuuri reaches up and grabs a pillow placing it parallel with Viktor’s hip and patting it in invitation, Viktor scoots over and drags himself on top of the pillow and Yuuri situates himself between his knees.

“Mm…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I’m just. Do I- Do you want me to suck you first? I’ve been practicing.”

Viktor pulls himself up on his elbows, “ah…” he tries to keep the jealousy out of his voice, “who-”

“Yeah, I don’t really like the taste of silicone though, so I’ve been trying out these flavored condoms,” Viktor tried to keep his bemused expression at bay, “but it’s just as large as you, I can prete-” Yuuri stops and his eyes widen, he looks as if he wishes he had tape over his mouth. Bemused melts into smug. “Nevermind… let’s just-”

Yuuri picks up the lube again and squeezes a generous amount into his palm, Viktor watches him rub his thumb over his knuckles, then he holds his hands up like a surgeon. The tips of Viktor’s lips tug up again at the sight and Yuuri gives an unimpressed glare before rolling his eyes and moving in closer.

While one hand wraps around the base of Viktor’s cock and starts rubbing his free hand rubs circles around his entrance. Viktor is tempted to push his knees together at the unfamiliar situation, but he relents, Yuuri must sense his unease because he pulls back a bit, “is this okay?”

“Yeah… go ahead.”

“Mmm. Okay.” Yuuri’s hands are back on him and Viktor’s eyes are squeezed shut, Yuuri doesn’t press forward. Viktor cracks an eye open and Yuuri’s face hovers over his thigh, pressing a kiss into his skin.

Now both eyes open, “nnngh, Yuuri, please do something.”

Yuuri’s eyes look dark, Viktor doesn’t remember ever feeling small under the mans gaze, he nods gently then presses a finger in, just to the first knuckle, continuing to press kisses into the same area of Viktor’s thigh. Viktor’s hips twitch, it’s not like he’s never fucked himself on one of his toys, but he’s never had someone else’s fingers in him, someone else’s _cock_.

“I need to hear you, Vitya.” Yuuri whispers, staring down at his working hands.

Viktor blinks at the request, “er… okay. MMM! AH! Yuuri~ “ He threw his hands above his head, to grab into the pillow, “that’s soooo gooood~!” Yuuri chose that moment to stick another finger in Viktor, probably to shut him up, “nn- Ah!”

Yuuri snickered, “not like that~” but it didn’t really seem like a complaint. “Just lemme know if it’s too much, okay?” His voice was tender, and Viktor melted into the bed.

“Okay,” he murmured, “feels good…”

Yuuri worked his two fingers like scissors, pushing in and out, his hand moved painstakingly slow up and down the shaft of his cock, and Viktor’s fingers clutched into the fluffed up pillow under his head, “Yuuri-“

“Mm?”

“Kiss me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, Yuuri’s mouth was on Viktor’s in seconds, instead of the pillow Viktor’s hands went to Yuuri’s hair now, tugging and scratching at the back of his neck. Yuuri added another finger and Viktor gasped into his mouth.

“I’m- I’m ready, give it to me. Give it to me.”

Yuuri was already pulling back and as he unwrapped a condom he asked, “are you sure?”

Viktor whined at the loss of contact, missing the lips that pressed to his, the hand around his cock, the fingers opening him up, “please, please, please…”

Viktor felt the tip of his cock push between his crack, pressing against his hole, pulsing, asking to be filled once more. But Yuuri didn’t push in, he moved up to kiss Viktor again and pulls back, his silence told Viktor to catch his breath, he felt like he could read his mind, _breathe, Viktor, let’s do this together, I need you here with me._

Their eyes are locked, and they freeze in this soft moment, Yuuri brings his hand to Viktor’s cheek and leans in to kiss him again, but-

“Ew,” Viktor moves his head away from Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri looks confused for a minute until he looks down at his lube covered hand and back to Viktor’s – now, lube stained – cheek.

“Oh…” Yuuri rubs it away with his forearm, “sorry.” They both fall into giggles.

Viktor pulls it together faster than Yuuri, grabbing at his shoulders, “Yuuri, I can’t wait anymore!”

“Haaa~ Okay.” He presses a kiss to Viktor’s red cheek and situates himself at Viktor’s hole once more.

He wipes his hands on the sheets and with his _now_ _clean_ hand he reaches up and grabs onto Viktor’s, locking their fingers together and squeezing, Viktor squeezes back. Yuuri guides himself into Viktor, only meeting a little resistance.

“Ahn- Yuuri,” Viktor gulps in a big breath, he feels his cheeks fill with color, his back is sweating against the sheets, his neck is starting to hurt crunched up, he pulls the pillow out from under his head as Yuuri pushes in slowly. “Are you in all the way?!”

“N- not yet…”

“Co- come on!” It burns, he pushes down to meet Yuuri, but Yuuri’s holding his hips.

“Just! Allow yourself to adjust… Vitya. Relax!” But he doesn’t relax, he’s tightening up around Yuuri and Yuuri gasps, Viktor’s toes curl and his free hand clutches at the bed sheets. This isn’t the same as a dildo, the words run through his mind _can’t… can’t do this,_ he’s getting sucked into the pain until-

Yuuri leans forward and captures his lips, Viktor bites into his lip, _hard_ and Yuuri only whines a little at the pain. Maybe Viktor tastes blood, he doesn’t know, but he finally relaxes around Yuuri and Yuuri pushes into him a little more.

They kiss, it’s messy, Viktor’s sweating, Yuuri’s hot chest laying on him isn’t helping. Their teeth clack together, Viktor bites his tongue, his lips, Yuuri kisses at his jaw, “I’m in… I’m in… are you okay?” He’s kissing below his ear and on his neck, sucking on his collar bone and his nipple until Viktor’s a puddle underneath him.

“Yes. Yes, I feel… _good._ ” Yuuri starts to move inside him, pulling out slow, pushing back in even slower, the drag of his heavy cock inside Viktor hits all the right nerve endings, and Viktor’s walls finally loosen enough to enjoy himself, his shoulders fall lax and he says “this is- very good. Thank you… Yuuuuuuuri~” His English is sloppy, he’s pretty much drooling, he feels some spill from his mouth. He knows this isn’t his best look.

Though, Yuuri would disagree.

“Can… can I move a little faster… This is- a little… unbearable. You feel- soooo good, Vitya.”

“Yeah! God, yeah move. Move.”

So Yuuri does, he pulls out just as slow but pushes in fast and Viktor is gasping beneath him, moaning at the sensation. He’s never felt this good in his life.

“You- you’re _much_ larger th- than STEve.”

“Hah?” Yuuri releases his hand and puts both hands to his hips to fuck him harder, “you’ll say another man’s name while… while I’m inside of you?”

“Ah!” Viktor can’t help but smile, his face pulls tight as he moans around clenched teeth and lips pulled up high on his cheeks, “just. Just my… my Dildo!”

“You named… mmm… your dildo Steve?”

“Mmm… yeah like- like Captain Amer- Ah! America.”

“He _is_ hot… but- just. Just say _my_ name for now, Vitya.”

“Yes, yes, anyth- Oh! Oh my god, what! -was that?!” the tip of Yuuri’s cock pushed into Viktor’s prostate and he pushed down onto Yuuri, “more of that!”

Yuuri hit the spot again and Viktor’s back arched off the bed, “yes, god yes. Yuuri, Yuuri! That is. So- Yuuuuuuu-” His name turned into a long groan when Yuuri wrapped his hand back around Viktor’s cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

It was barely half a minute before Viktor was covered in his own come, Yuuri pushed into him a couple more times before finishing himself. While Viktor would’ve been content falling asleep just then, Yuuri wasn’t done, he grabbed at the back of Viktor’s head and pulled it towards him, kissing him fervently.

“I’ve never-” he tried to speak around kisses, “that was-” another kiss, “ _thank_ you.”

All Viktor could do was moan into the kiss, “mmm.”

When Yuuri pulled back Viktor fell back into the bed and Yuuri pulled out of him, Viktor could feel the loss. Viktor let his eyes close and felt Yuuri wiping up his chest with a towel after discarding the condom.

“Viktor… do you still wanna?”

“Mmm… yeah. Just gimme a minute.”

“Okay,” he could hear Yuuri shuffling around, “oh… Happy New Year.”

Viktor smiled into his drowsiness, “Happy New Year,” he mumbled. He felt Yuuri’s lips press into his and an even bigger grin spread on his face before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Yuuri had removed that keychain and Viktor had picked someone else's keys "shrug emoji" oh well ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri pulled the tie around his neck and started to slip the fabric into a knot. He inspected himself in the mirror and had to admit that he looked pretty good, except… for the tie, Viktor hated this tie. And honestly, he _was_ just getting dressed up _for_ Viktor.

He hooked his finger into the knot and pulled it loose, whipping it out from around his neck and tossing it onto the bed with a sigh.

“Ahhh~ I don’t have any other ties,” he grumbled to himself. “Maybe…” he slipped through his bedroom and snuck into Phichit’s room, “he’s gotta have something, right?”

Yuuri opened the top drawer to Phichit’s dresser and looked for any ties trying not to disturb the rest of the garments. Nothing.

He pulled open the closet doors and stepped back to examine the contents, _there_ , hanging on a hanger was an assortment of ties. Yuuri pulled the hanger down and laid it on his bed, checking them all out, there was an exuberant Christmas tie, one with a Thai flag (“ _ha_ a Thai tie”), a bright green one, and “ah, perfect.” He plucked the royal blue from the hanger and hung it around his neck before putting the other ties back in the closet.

As he walked back to his room he sent a quick text to Phichit, _borrowed a tie, hope that’s okay_. Once more he knotted it around his neck and pulled it tight, he pats the bump in his breast pocket and sighed in relief.

“Viktor…” Yuuri says into the mirror, “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. And maybe I didn’t realize at first but… it was always there. Now I was wondering if I could ask you one last time for a little advice… on how to ask your best friend to marry-” he pushes his palm into his face. “That sounds so _stupid_ , but Viktor loves when I ask him for advice. I’m such an idiot.”

Yuuri practices his speech down to the lobby, out on the street and in the car over to Viktor’s, up until he’s stepping out of the elevator.

Music filtered through the door and into the hallway, Yuuri smiled to himself, mumbling “Viktor, and his 80’s pop.” He let himself in like usual only to be bombarded with the bass of the music vibrating softly against his feet and to a most welcoming sight.

Viktor sliding around the kitchen in his black socks, still in his work slacks but the belt's been unbuckled, and his shirt has been thrown over the back of the kitchen stool, Yuuri looked down at his feet to find Viktor’s white undershirt carelessly strewn on the floor and his black shoes appearing to have been kicked off in haste.

Though Viktor’s chest is a beautiful sight to behold, it’s not what has Yuuri slinking up against the wall to stay unnoticed trying to hide a gasping laugh.

“ _Gloria, don’t you think you’re fallin’?"_

No, what’s got Yuuri begging to keel over is Viktor belting into a wooden spoon, “ _if everybody wants you, why isn’t anybody caaaaaaaaaalliiiiiiiing?_ ” He spins around in a plié and Yuuri sees his face scrunched in an effort to open his mouth as wide as it can open, if Yuuri was still out in the hall he's positive he would have heard Viktor’s voice over the blaring stereo.

He slides back to the stove to stir whatever’s on the skillet and keeps going, Yuuri has a hand covering his mouth completely, but he loses any composure he has left when Viktor sings “ _Gloria_ ” then puts the spoon to an idling Makkachin – who’s too preoccupied with the food to notice Yuuri’s arrived – for the chorus part, though Viktor just uses a higher voice to sing it.

Yuuri practically spits as he cackles, falling onto his knees, he knows his face is red and Viktor’s whipping around to face him. “ _Yuuri!”_ He almost sounds horrified, “when did you get here!” _How much did you see?_ goes unsaid _._ But Yuuri can’t stop laughing, he holds up a hand as if to ask for just a second. Makkachin takes this moment to tackle Yuuri to the floor and licks at his arms and face and Viktor just stands above them whining, “Yuuri~.” Viktor steps over to him and tries to tug him up by his arm, unsuccessfully. Yuuri is pulled halfway up but just collapses right back down and Viktor is starting to pout.

“It’s just-” Yuuri sucks in a hard breath, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just, _god,_ I love you so much!” He stops to laugh a bit more and Viktor’s shoulders relax and the crease between his eyebrows smooth. “Marry me, please,” he gasps out between laughter.

Viktor steps forward, “ _what?!”_ He pulls Yuuri’s chin up, so he can look at him directly, “you mean that?”

Yuuri’s laughter falls away but his huge smile still remains, and well… he’s already on his knees, “yeah…” he plucks the box from his pocket and flicks it open, “marry me, Viktor.”

Viktor gasps, his eyes lock onto the gold band but only for the second then he’s dropping to his knees, his hands clasp onto Yuuri’s neck. “You’re the most beautiful man I have ever met, inside and out, I want to cherish you and wake up with you and walk out of _our_ bedroom into you singing like a mad man. I want to love you and –”

Viktor halts his speech with a fervent kiss, Yuuri’s arm goes limp to his side and the box clatters onto the floor grabbing both their attention. Viktor pulls away just an inch and they look down at the box.

“Is that… is that a yes?” Yuuri asks and for some reason he still sounds unsure.

“Yes, _fuck,_ Yuuri! Yes! Oh my god! I have to call my mama! Oh my god oh my god.” He leaps up and moves to step away, “wait!” he shouts, spinning back around to Yuuri, he holds out his right hand expectantly.

“Uh… oh!” Yuuri grabs the box and plucks the ring from inside it, he looks up at Viktor’s shining blue eyes then back to his hand. He gingerly grasps Viktor’s fingers and pulls them to his lips, kissing each one, then lastly, he kisses the ring finger, “I love you,” he breaths onto Viktor’s skin and slips the ring onto Viktor's finger.

Viktor jumps onto his toes with a squeal and then he’s running away again. He runs into the bedroom and Yuuri assumes he’s going to grab his cellphone but instead he returns with a small blue box, this time he successfully pulls Yuuri to his feet and he steps in to kiss his lips once more. Then he opens the box and offers a matching gold band to Yuuri, “Yuuri-”

“Oh my god.” Now Yuuri’s crying and he can’t help it, this wasn’t the plan.

He looks at Viktor and his eyes start to glisten as well, “Yuuri,” he says again, “will you marry m-”

“Yes!”

Viktor giggles before making the same ministrations as Yuuri had, kissing each finger, then pushing the band onto his right ring finger.

“What’s that smell?”

They both sniff at the air and Viktor yelps, “the salmon!” He runs over and pulls the oven door open and smoke billows out.

Yuuri’s laughing again, clutching at his sides. Then he admits to Viktor, “that’s not how I was going to ask you…”

“Oh? But then you saw me acting like a fool-”

“Not a fool!”

“So, what _was_ the plan?”

“Well I was gonna say… ‘Viktor, I need some advice…’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness, and thats it! thanks for sticking out for my little story!  
> I appreciate every reader who swings by, even if they decide it's not for them <3  
> thank you so much for the comments and kudos and support!  
> and OMG to the YOI movie update! A Viktor prequel :3 soooo excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter (@VicLovesFeet) or tumblr (MyNamesNotJaymee) --> tho i dont really YOI on tumblr :3


End file.
